


KakaIruKaka Week 2018 ♥

by Yasuannie



Category: Naruto
Genre: A little angst, AU, Animal Traits, Crossover, Fanart, Fem!Iruka, Fem!Kakashi, Fluff, Gantz - Freeform, KakaIruKaka Week 2018, Kemonomimi, M/M, Multi, gif
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuannie/pseuds/Yasuannie
Summary: My fanarts for the KakaIruKaka week of this year!Day #5: Favourite crossover! KAKAIRU x GANTZ.





	1. Day #1

**Author's Note:**

> Day #1: My favourite canon scene.
> 
> When they're under those beautiful trees at the NaruHina wedding. And Kakashi was so dermined to make Iruka confortable and he asked him a couple of times if he was okay or if he was still worried... It was just too cute!!

[ ](https://s446.photobucket.com/user/Kikiaikoku/media/FAT%20TIGER/1.%20mejor%20escena_zpscpowpfeg.gif.html)


	2. Day #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #2: Tribute to my favourite fanart, fanfic, or doujinshi. 
> 
> My favourite fanfic is ["I've got you"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4263525/1/I-ve-Got-You), by [DarkAuroran](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1538221/DarkAuroran), without doubt! I don't remember how many times I've read this beauty-- I'm so in love with it ♥ If you haven't done it yet, go ahead and read it if you can, I highly recommend it!

[ ](https://s446.photobucket.com/user/Kikiaikoku/media/FAT%20TIGER/2.%20fav%20fic_zpssp3ekgui.gif.html)


	3. Day #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #3: Tribute to my favourite KakaIru artist.
> 
> [Chun!](https://twitter.com/chun18r)Their art is just too pretty, and they came up with all those wonderful AU's! Those drawings are inspired in some of them. They're even making a KakaIru anime/video that looks AWESOME. Nothing but love and respect for this artist! ♥

[ ](https://s446.photobucket.com/user/Kikiaikoku/media/FAT%20TIGER/3.%20fav%20artist_zpspecfalh7.gif.html)


	4. Day #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #4: My favourite song for them.
> 
> "[Chasing Cars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w)" by Snow Patrol! This song is so beautiful ♥ And it always makes me think of my boys. I found this song thanks to "[Tolerant Inotlerance](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3266139/1/Tolerant-Intolerance)", by [Hatochan](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1167996/Hatochan)! This fic is really good and it always makes me very emotional. Go ahead and read it if you can!

[ ](https://s446.photobucket.com/user/Kikiaikoku/media/FAT%20TIGER/4.%20fav%20song_zpsibywru8t.gif.html)


	5. Day #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day #5: My favourite crossover!
> 
> Gantz is my favourite manga so I tried my best to draw my boys in those sexy (but hard af to draw!) suits! I have a lot of ideas for this crossover/au, maybe one day I'll make a little comic with it. A fanfic with them killing aliens would be soo good haha. 
> 
> Kakashi could have been a cop that died fighting a robber or something and Gantz recruited him years before Iruka, a teacher that saved his student by taking a bullet from a school shooter. At first Iruka is really confused and even if Kakashi hates his naivety and his soft hearted nature he can't help but fall in love with the man while teaching him how to survive in gantz.

[ ](https://s446.photobucket.com/user/Kikiaikoku/media/FAT%20TIGER/5.%20fav%20cross_zps37nznicd.gif.html)


End file.
